A Rose For Katara
by Princess Yue
Summary: How will Aang show Katara how he feels on Valentine's Day? Totally short, fluffy Kataang goodness.


Well, here's my attempt at a Valentine's Day story. I know full well that the Avatar world doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend they do. I didn't feel like creating a whole new holiday like I did for my New Year's story. This story is short, fluffy, and totally pointless. It's Kataang. What else would I write? Happy reading! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A shimmering ray of golden sunlight bounced off the small, handheld mirror Katara was holding up to her face as she fixed her hair for the dozenth time that day. The ardent gleam blinded her and she desisted from the attempt, deciding that her scalp had been through enough torture for one day.

"Hey Toph, I bet you don't know what day it is tomorrow," Katara called over to the blind earthbender, who was leaning against an ample rock a few feet away, staring blankly into space.

"Hm?" Toph asked distractedly.

"It's Valentine's Day; the day of love," Katara responded in a singsong voice.

Aang, who had been busy rummaging around through a bag on Appa's back, froze and swiveled his head around to look at Katara.

"The day of what?"  
"Love," Katara repeated, eyebrows raised as the Avatar began to blush faintly, a slight smirk forming across her face.

"Oh. That's nice," he said, feigning disinterest and turning away.

Katara switched her attention back to Toph, who was still staring at the sky.

"So, what happens on this 'day of love'?" asked Toph.

"Well, the main thing is that it is supposed to give guys the courage to tell the girl they love how they feel about them, but I've yet to see it in action."

At this the waterbender shot a covetous look at Aang, who, although his back was turned, was listening intently as she explained this.

"The whole day is dedicated to love," she continued, "so it makes it very romantic. It's quite common for the guys to send roses to the girl they love as a way of expressing their feelings."

"Sounds like a whole load of fun," muttered Toph dubiously.

"Oh, it is," Katara assured her pleasantly, "if it's with the right person."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Are you guys almost ready to leave?" Katara asked her friends. It was the morning of Valentine's Day and they were preparing to take off on Appa once more.

The group mumbled their assent and Katara turned around to take a last look and admire the pretty little village they had stayed the night at. The village was decorated in the spirit for the holiday and the streets were bustling with excited people, though it was early in the morning. A young man approached her.

"Excuse me, miss, are you Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" he inquired formally.

Everyone turned to stare at her except Aang, who quickly busied himself by folding up their blankets meticulously, seemingly exerting far too much energy into ensuring that every blanket was wrinkle free.

"Yes, I am," Katara said, wondering what the guy wanted.

"You have been sent a rose for Valentine's Day," he told her cheerfully, presenting her with a gorgeous wine red rose with silky petals and a long, green stem with a little heart shaped card attached to it.

As the delivery guy walked away, Katara delicately untied the red ribbon attaching the card to the stem, opened it up and read it, a small smile spreading across her features.

"Who's it from?" Sokka asked her pryingly.

Katara did not answer; instead she strode over to Aang, who was still frantically packing the blankets and determinedly avoiding her eye.

Kneeling down to where Aang was working, she took his hand in hers and forced him to look her directly in the eyes. Then she leaned over and placed a sweet, fleeting kiss on his cheek, watching as his face heated up and his complexion turned bright red.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aang."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

This story was strangely inspired by my school. A few days before Valentine's Day, you can order carnations and send a message with them, like who it's from and whatnot. But I changed this story so that it would be roses instead because roses beat carnations, especially for Valentine's Day. Apparently roses are too expensive for the school to buy...

Anyways, this story was totally fun to write. Tell me what you think and Happy (early) Valentine's Day!


End file.
